Dreaming Dreams: A Story of Kuzco's Mother
by Iguana23
Summary: TENG. With Kuzco's father lost at sea, young Empress Nalika will have to face the difficulties of pregnancy, abandonement, love, life and power toggling while having to care for the upcoming prince. My own take on Emperor Kuzco's parents.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming Dreams

"How much more of this could her fragile body take?" the young flustered handmaiden crawled closer to the bed, along with the many other women who were attending her morning care. The strong scent of chamomile came from the inner chamber where Yolima carried a golden platter of hissing leaves, approaching the regal bedchamber where she lay. Her womanly face as stern as it had been for months, she really handled the news quite serenely. She immediately stood up, and attended Yolima, her skinny body made it easy for her to slip between the bodies of curvy women who walked to and fro, fetching hot sheets and of the matter.

"Be careful, child, they are quite hot."

The girl's wide eyes met the eyes of Yolima. She really was beautiful somewhere in her youth, however the long hard lines of experience had taken a hold of her once clear complexion. This had been the worst months here at the palace, and Yolima did nothing but maintain her tranquil poise, something that had made her stand out from the rest of the handmaidens. Perhaps it was the fact that she had lived here more than the rest of them, she had seen faces come and go; perhaps it was her past that had created this ever peaceful creature.

The girl nodded her head swiftly and carefully placed her small hands on the handles of the platter, watching the herbs that would soon be given to the woman in the bed. Moving ever so carefully, she was soon confronted with the crowd ahead of her. Looking back for help, Yolima simply smiled and raised her hand.

"Go ahead, my dear, ask for space. Her highness can't wait for a young girl to just grow and sprout tallness. Don't be afraid."

The girl nodded half-rerear endured and looked ahead. With more confidence, she walked ahead in the crowd, and whispered a small:

"Excuse Me, please…"

The tall woman in front of her looked back, as if she had heard a small mouse crawl from the side of the wall. Looking down, she noticed the girl holding the platter. Ignoring her, she turned away and continued to fix the sheets.

"Excuse me, please. This is for the Empress. She must take her medicine."

The girl finally with one hand underneath the warm platter, nudged the woman with her other hand, pushing her forward. She stirred and turned around again. A vicious glare was shot directly from 5 of the other women.

"And what makes you think that you are more important than any of us here, little flower?" The woman said, an air of arrogance in her tone.  


"Perhaps because she is my apprentice…"

The women looked up to the presence of Yolima, the gasped and immediately moved out of the way, clearing a path for the bed, curtsying deeply.

"…and may I say, will one day be greater than any of us here."

The girl looked at the women who were deeply humbled by her appearance. One of them smiled and gestured that the girl go ahead. She hesitated and looked up at her mistress.

"Go ahead, Kia"

The girl looked ahead of herself, a woman laid on her side, in a state of desolation that no one could understand, a round womb in her abdomen.

She gulped. Sure enough, she found the courage in her to approach the Empress, after all, she had always been happy when she was near her. She was always so kind to her, even when everybody else would scorn her. And she really wanted to make this baby prince strong and healthy, just for her. But then again, this was her first time attending her personally. She didn't want to leave a bad impression, or worse, hurt her.

She walked to the bed, and slowly proceeded with crushing the leaves with the golden rod, just like she had been told. She concentrated strongly on the crunching of the chamomile, being ever vigilant to what she was doing. She heard a small tired giggle.

"Hello, Kia. Is this your first time?"

The girl looked up, surprised to hear the Empress speak her first words of the morning. It made the handmaidens stir too; it was difficult enough to get any words out of the woman, much less happy words. Kia smiled softly and nodded slowly, staring into the Empress's kind brown eyes. The glow of a once happy soul radiated through her face.

"Yes, your highness. I have been practicing."

The woman smiled even more and strained herself, attempting to sit up in her bed. Her heavy load got in the way. The women stirred and panicked, some of them urged the Empress to remain lying safely. The woman shook her head in frustration, and carried her long black sleek hair out of her face. Kia looked at her again, worried. The familiar sad expression took over her face again.

"Leave me. Just leave me. I can carry my child, with or without husband. I can live my life and carry my sorrows with my child intact. I have faced the crush of a thousand walls and I have still carried my own child. Through the eternal fires of damnation I would still be able to carry my child. Don't you understand?! I want you all to let me and my child be!"

The handmaidens curtsied and immediately scurried out of the room. Yolima approached 

the Empress immediately and soaked a warm towel and put it on her forehead, which was covered by her clasped hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"There, there, my dear. All you need is just cleaning up and some nice fresh air. I heard that the lilies are in bloom, your highness. Your favorite."

The Empress took of her hands and let herself by quenched in the warm water, staring blankly at the wall. Kia stood by her, still carrying the herbs and afraid of what might happen next. She had heard that the Empress had breakdowns like this, but had never been in her presence.

"Yes, you're right, Yolima. I need to get out of this dreaded room. There is nothing here but the empty memories of…him…" she wailed softly and tears ran down her face once again.

"No, don't think about that. We can move you out of this room at your request, but you can't let yourself be burdened by thoughts of him. Think of this…" she softly padded her round belly,… "right here. Nothing could be more important than you and your baby right now. Not one thousands deaths of our Emperor. My sweet, he would be pleased if he could see just your once radiating pretty face from the heavens. That is all he wants."

She gasped softly and stopped crying. With a sudden movement, she turned to Kia's direction and slowly stroked her hair, smiling through her soaked face.

"You're right." She said towards Kia's face, "I'm sure he would like me to…take care of myself."

"I would too."

Kia said this unexpectedly. Yolima turned toward her, surprised that the child would spurt out words like these.

"….Your Highness. Don't be sad."

The Empress smiled and laughed, through her sorrows. She carefully stood up and with a push, hugged the child, her soft round belly caressing her.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank You" she said sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kia looked at the little pond in the middle of the Imperial gardens. Besides having her morning duties to attend, she also had chores to care for outside, on the little garden deck prepared for the Empress in her last months. She had liked these last requests that the servants had prepared. All sorts of lilies and orchids from every color and texture filled the desk with luminance and fresh scents. She fetched the water containers and watered the 

flowers daily along with scrubbing the gold studded floors. Her small size made it easier for her to reach the crevices and nooks of places.

It was from the younger age that Kia had been brought to the palace and taken under Yolima's wing personally. You see, Kia didn't even remotely remember where she came from, much less who her family was. Yolima had told her of the rainy night when a woman, out of desperation, had plead for the care of her child to a guard outside in her last few minutes of life. Yolima had watched as the guard had turned her down unkindly, and how the mysterious woman had dropped on the floor, leaving a covered baby to the mercy of the rain. Yolima had taken the babe as her own, raising and nurturing her into a blooming child of 11. Of course, the child was kept secret from the Royalty's sight. Yolima did not to run the risk of revealing a child being raised in the palace under a handmaiden's care.

It was for a few years that that Kia did not know of anyone else but Yolima and a few of the servants, living a life loneliness, knowing only to always listen and obey. Inevitably, the child's presence became clear to the palace servitude. The Emperor and Empress soon learned about this as well. The Empress had taken a special interest in the child, maybe because she was young and ripe for child bearing, something she had desired since her irrational rushed marriage to the Emperor. Nevertheless, the Empress had only kind eyes for Kia and enjoyed her company.

She groaned. Her knees were killing her from crawling for long amounts of time. While nobody was looking, she stood up and took a walk around the garden, the birds her only companion, hoping nobody would find her and hurt her. She sat at the golden fountain with a mighty statue of the Emperor, looking grandly over the rising sun, his body rigid and muscular, and his face stern.

Kia sighed and looked over the horizon, perhaps concerned about the fate of her own people. Something caught her attention though. Orchid petals softly trickled down from the royal balcony landing on the statue and creating ripples on the water. Kia looked up only to see the Empress, standing melancholically over the rails. The breeze made her long sleek hair blow in harmony with the air, her face fixed like stone in the hills. Kia did not want to interrupt her and be seen. She quickly scurried out of her view to a nearby patio umbrella, her wide eyes fixed on the expecting mother.

Kia looked away, again staring at the horizon. She remembered it all. The grand news that the Empress was expecting an heir to the throne. The many lush parties and events hosted for the mother. The smiling radiating face of the Emperor upon his wife, whispered words of love only heard between them. She admired them from a far and watched as the Empress had grown bigger with every prear ending month closer to the happy moment. They would have a son, it was rumored, a beautiful baby boy.

She took a gulp and shuddered. A chill crawled in her spine. She then remembered how there were news of war upon a far away land. Dark news of death and starvation. How the Emperor was abruptly summoned to travel…oceans away. The bright vivid image of the couple's farewell remained ingrained in Kia's mind.  


And yet, after many months of desperate waiting, he never did come back. The servitude was losing hope with every prear ending week their ruler would not appear. But yet the young expecting Empress waited patiently and with great persistence. In her mind, her love would come back and spend the rest of their lives together, away from war and famine and with their prince. Dark rumors were heard that the Emperor was dead, the sea claiming his life. Despite her perseverance, this took a toll on the Empress's health. She began to suffer pains and aches. She would spend vast amounts of solitude at her request, unless told to follow her husband's duties, which she would do with ever serenity and regal firmness. But every torturing day by herself was a possible toll on the unborn prince


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the day grew longer, so did Kia's chores around the palace. She was also in charge of cleaning up the servant's clothes wash basin. Something she dreaded doing ever since she found a dead rat at age 6. But, again, her small built made it possible to get into the smallest of spots. The strong smell of herbal soap mixed with coca leaves made her uncomfortable. But she had learned long ago that showing weakness or a fragile attitude was not an option when working for the most esteemed home in the Empire. A servant must do what a servant is told, for the gods commanded it so.

Kia was grateful, she would have ended up alone and without shelter if it wasn't for Yolima's open and kind heart. Who knows what horrible slavery she might have been forced into, a girl so young and innocent as her? At least here she had shelter, food and more or less, a sense of discipline and determination.

A voice came from outside the room. Kia crawled out of the basin, her hair covered with soap, eyes wide.

"Kia, come here, little one."

Kia did as she was told immediately, fixing her servant's garments as best as possible. Servitude must always be ready to serve in the best state, of course. She cleaned her long hair off with a nearby towel, placing it back in its spot. Her small wet feet clapped against the fine tiled floors, making quite the noise.

"Yes, my lady?" Kia curtsied deeply never looking up. Her ragged appearance made it quite comical.

Yolima smiled at the child's attempt at proper court language.

She giggled softly and curtsied as well. "Why, I don't think I have ever been treated with such hospitable servitude. This lovely girl must have had a very proper upbringing, indeed. Her and her wet feet."

Kia blushed deeply at the discovery of Yolima and tried to dry off her feet with her dress, and then immediately dropping onto the floor, drying the tile.

"Kia, stop what you are doing. Today, you stop cleaning tables and wiping basins. Never again will you stare at the cold surfaces of tile floors. It is your day to shine."

Kia looked up. She stood still at the sound of the words and scratched her sleek hair.

"I…I don't understand what you mean, my lady."

Yolima smiled, she had waited for this day to happen for years now. She had trained and watched the girl for far too long.  


"Come with me. Somebody awaits our arrival."

Yolima hurried off, carrying herself with utmost grace and poise, as she had been trained to do so. Kia followed right behind, her long skinny legs running fervent and curious. They passed through many halls, some of them unfamiliar to Kia's knowledge. Yolima continued without stopping. Kia looked around her surroundings as best as she could. She had never imagined just enough of the immense vastness of the palace. Past ancient tapestry, past delicate jade trinkets, past old forgotten rooms. But the older handmaiden didn't cease her step; she kept on going in a hurry.

"Why are we going so fast? I can't catch up!" Kia coughed violently.

"Hush, young one."

Finally they arrived in a familiar scene. Or at least, Kia remembered being here several months ago, during the Empress's feasts and ceremonies. The throne room. To the child's relief, Yolima had stopped and pondered upon the woman in red sitting at her royal seat. She took a moment to breathe and rest her beating heart. She wondered why she was here, why Yolima was in such haste and why the Empress waited upon them both, especially somebody like her. Yolima followed ahead, climbing the high platform and curtsying politely to the bodies present.

"…As you have probably been able to tell, the child has grown quite talented and apt. She's about to reach womanhood; she would be a perfect candidate for the job. I shall see that no one takes her place."

Kia recovered and stared, fixating on the conversation between three women, one of them who Kia didn't recognize. The woman was older than the other two, but nevertheless carried herself with irresistible charm, despite her greatly aged face. Kia had known faintly that the Royals had a group of advisors and soothsayers at their feet, but she had not seen them personally. Still, the way the woman insisted at the point of her toes and carried the discussion on her own reigns gave the child a suggestion of her place.

"You honestly cannot listen to the woman's rantings, your highness! A child cannot take a role such as this! It's unheard of!"

The purple-clad woman clamored across the room, her voice as resounding as her appearance. The Empress held her position and maintained her ever quiet dignity, her soft hands folded across her round lap. Almost a young educated girl listening to elders speak words of wisdom, grasping each proverb. Kia approached them, ever vigilant of her presence there.

"Your grace, young Kia has done nothing but listen to my every word and order night after night. She has attended you gently at your hand and foot ever since the start of your pregnancy. Where would you say, has she faulted you?"

Yolima carried her message gently to the Empress, almost a sisterly tone to her voice.

"But surely you would like someone more…" the older woman hesitated slightly, "more experienced with these matters. I'm referring to myself, your highness, upon my loyalty to the crown for all these years. I would think of nothing else than to tend you in any way your grace desires. Hear me when I say this, the Emperor's loss is indeed a tragic event to the empire, but through and through, I would consider myself his…best replacement, for lack of a better word. His close friendship has taught me much. "

The room stood still. The Empress, offended out of her position, looked vividly at the woman and interrupted her spot, standing up carefully. Her small patient face had become an intense glare, something that reminded Yolima of the ravishing dangerous beauty that she had been as a young courtier. She breathed in a deep air of distinction.

"Yzma, upon your words, I say this. Through my own life, I have done nothing less than maintain my family's name in high position, even if that meant disobeying my superior's wishes. I never forgot my true place, the person I really was, even when I was set upon the court. I was nothing more than a simple lady in waiting, a girl waiting to be 

favored, knowing only that kindness and honesty really mattered to get in this world. I soon discovered how foolish and childish I had been. I realized that the vicious fangs of the world were up against my own being, waiting for me to fall. I had no choice but to reach higher. To stretch my ambition into the royalty's affairs. Only then did I learn to love the attention of the curious and handsome prince, who had an eye for me. I….never meant for that to happen of course. In the affairs of the heart, I was expected to marry a commoner and pursue my life at his wishes. Still, my mother and father, bless them, could see nothing more entrancing than to see their daughter betrothed to the future emperor, the child of an old peasant couple. I…fell in love. Something I thought was beyond my wildest dreams, especially with him. I learned that somehow, destiny had brought me to this place, a simple girl with only an open heart to fill. Now, to this day, I respect and love my husband, am virtuous to only him, and carry his child, who will one day take his rightful place as a great Emperor. I have faced the snares and lashes of those envious of my position…."

"Your highness…please, hold your strength…the child…" Yolima insisted.

But the Empress would not be silenced. She had gone too far to be silenced. The woman in purple, at the sight of this, crouched slightly "… like I said earlier, I maintain my family's name in high position. And my family now belongs with the royal blood, inside my own body, I carry the product of my family's and the Emperor's name. Hearing upon my husband's death was truly unfortunate for me. My heart still waits to heal from it. But I have maintained in my own self-respect, my true place, as Empress Nalika, and nobody shall ever take that place, for as long as I live on this earth."

The pregnant woman now breathed in an air of relief, placing her hands on her womb. However, she maintained her stance, staring straight at the purple woman's glare. She reacted by lifting her head in hurt dignity, took a small curtsy and left…mumbling in her breath.

Kia looked up again at Yolima. She had never seen a sight such as this ever happen. She smiled softly at Empress Nalika's never-ending obstinate power. The empire couldn't have been left with a better leading lady, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few minutes, the room was left with an air of solemnity. Nobody dared say or act on anything, in the consequence of disturbing the Empress's peace. Yzma, one of the Emperor's closest friends and a powerful influence, had been coveting a higher position in her greatly ambitious nature. Ever since she had been left with a generous family inheritance and some said, "radiating looks", she had done everything possible to always be "conveniently" present, at all times by the Emperor's side, giving "suggestions", in her own words, on how the kingdom should be run. And it was for the last two generations that her persuasive will affected the empire on her ongoing attempt to take the throne.

The last Emperor had taken a special interest in the woman, much to Nalika's annoyance. Even though her age had increased and beauty diminished, in some affairs, Yzma had taken the chance to counsel him without taking a moment to consent on his wife's point of view. She had also been his faithful companion to several trips around the empire, leaving the Empress back at the palace, alone and abandoned. At parties, Yzma had stolen the Emperor's attention rudely several times from the Empress and the crowd, over the most insignificant details. And to top things off, hearing upon Nalika's pregnancy, the Emperor planned on making Yzma the future Emperor's advisor, preventing danger for his son if something took a toll on his life. This had made the Empress extremely irritated beyond anything else of her doing. She had already meddled in affairs away from her proper interests; she didn't need to also influence her son as well. Now being left a widow, the Empress hoped that her recent absolute power would give her a chance to retrieve the respect that she had taken from her.

However, somewhere in her conscience, she knew the prince might be in high risks of having someone to look after him. However much she tried to carry on, she feared for her own life. She knew the birth would be difficult for her, and with her gone, Yzma was probably the best candidate to look after her little boy.

She looked up again at Yolima's cautious glare. Maybe she only needed to trust her more. Maybe she really did know the solution to her problem and it rested on this little girl. She eased a little at the thought and composed herself.

"Ah, well, that's enough of that, isn't it?" she said and chuckled lightly. "Bring forth little Kia, I want to see her."

Kia immediately, hearing her name, strutted up to the throne rather hastily. Fixing her dress, she looked up at the Empress nervously.

"Yes, your highness?"

Yolima cleared her throat and shot a sideways looks at the girl. Kia had understood and curtsied deeply.

"How may I be of service, my lady?"

The Empress giggled sweetly. "Oh, my dear, you are such a charming girl! Nothing can really lift your hopes more than seeing that little face of yours. Are you hungry, my sweet?"

Kia hesitantly looked on to Nalika's face, without an answer. She really did not know how to respond. The Empress really was extremely kind.

"Have you been fed, little Kia?"

Yolima cleared her throat again, ceasing the girl's paralyzed stare. She looked at her in terror.

"It's ok, young one. Just answer her question."

Kia cleared her throat and lowered her face, her bangs hiding her hair. "No, your highness. I am really hungry."

Nalika giggled again and touched the girl's chin, bringing her face up to hers. Kia never noticed how beautiful her dark brown eyes were, if one looked at them close. "Well, then, let's take care of that. Follow me."

Even though she insisted she didn't need it, a group of handmaidens were summoned to assist Nalika out of her seat and down to the court. Kia offered herself to help too, taking the soft fragrant hands of the Empress. She smiled at her own will to help, the nervous horror that she had felt for her was slowly fading away. She was learning to trust her. Finally, coming down to the floor, Nalika let herself go, claiming her independence. Her belly was largely swollen and upright, the child inside eager to escape. Kia cooed sweetly at her beautiful motherly stance. Would he be more like his father, strong and a natural leader? Or more like his mother, gentle and courageous?

A few corridors down, they reached the royal dining room. Vast and immense. Kia's nose was caught by the delicious smells of the feast being prepared. All sorts of different meats, breads, sauces, and drinks were cooked on a daily basis inside the kitchens, each plate more succulent than the other. The child couldn't help but stop and stare in awe. On the main table, were plates of all shapes and colors, each one stacked on top of the other. Servants were carrying the plates on their backs forming a culinary tower. The handmaidens spread themselves to fetch water, wine and cushions to help the Empress feel comfortable. Instead of moving into the seat, Nalika stood there and patted Kia on the back, who acted surprised.

"You've never been here before, have you? Go ahead, Kia, anything you are in the mood for?" she pointed at the table.

Kia couldn't help but squeal, her belly ached for hours now and nothing could suit her better than being accompanied by kind people, such as her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Those desserts aren't going to eat themselves , you know…"

"But…" she looked up again at Yolima's approval; she was intentionally ignoring her. It was time for her to stand on her own feet. "…thank you…so much. I would love to."

The Empress took her hand and carried her to the head of the table, to the seat next to her. Kia couldn't have felt more delighted. The one woman who had shown more kindness to her, besides Yolima, was the Empress, the one Empress. She loved the way she treated her as one of her own, serving her food as she wished. For once in her life, 

somebody talked to her in kind motherly words, not scorns. She felt like a princess, like somebody born into the luxurious life of the royals, pampered and cared for. Along with the afternoon companionship, she learned how to proper table manners, how to sit upright, how to talk with poise.

Finally finishing her meal, Kia was more than satisfied.

"My lady, please, thank you so much for your kindness. I've never been.."

"..treated with respect? I know, child. I see in you more than just a servant, you have always been nothing more than gentle and respectful and you should be pampered as such. You will see that you will find yourself more useful as this little boy continues to grow."

"How is he, your highness? Is he strong and healthy?" Yolima inquired kindly.

"Yes." She smiled reassuringly, proud of her own strength as well. "He is heavy and bothersome, just like any baby should be."

Kia giggled at the thought of her own hungry belly being swollen with child.


	5. Chapter 5

Yolima fetched the soaked warm towels, making room for different bottles and vials on the smooth bathroom table

Yolima fetched the soaked warm towels, making room for different bottles and vials on the smooth bathroom table.

The hot steam from the water had covered the room, making it hard for Kia to breathe in the sweet fragant scent of royal bathwater she adored. Having always been occupied in other servantly matters, she had only catched a small whiff of what the waters contained. Now, having the permission to assist the Empress in her afternoon wash, she was overjoyed to be intaking every last aroma.

Removing her heavy tied robe, Nalika stepped into the water, protecting her swollen belly. Kia assisted her in tying her long sleek hair tightly in a braid, watching Yolima´s actions. She couldn´t help, although, but to stare in wonder at how much of the Empress´s body had changad from what it had looked like a few months before, thin and lean.

¨How is the water treating you, your highness?¨Yolima said, dripping oils down her back, hoping that the rich liquid would serve as therapy.

The Empress avoided the question, fixating her eyes on a small gold ornament set upon the table. It glistened under the dim light of the hanging torches.

¨Kia, will you get me that ring?¨she stated in a neutral tone.

The girl scurried to retrive it and carefully took it in her small hands, observing it. The ring consisted of small studded green stones around a small circle in the center, which had a carved emblem of what she assumed was the family crest. She studied it quickly and handed it to Nalika´s moist hand, which she took abruptly and cupped her hands into it, breathing into it gently.

She murmured under her breath, almost inaudively, if it wasn´t for Kia and Yolima´s prescence.

¨I promise…I promised you. I will be strong. But, I can´t….¨she whimpered. ¨…I can´t do it alone…I need you, please. I can´t…¨

Kia sat back solemnly, taken aback by her words, feeling pity. Yolima reached her hands out to her neck, stroking her skin softly and extending to grab the ring, which she refused to hand out.

¨Please, your majesty, you must…really. The baby´s health…¨

¨Leave me.¨ the Empress snapped quietly.

¨My Empress, I don´t think…¨

¨Leave me, I commanded you.¨ she retorted bitterly.

Yolima bowed in respect and stood, unperturbed. She walked out of the entrance silently but stood, watching Kia´s actions.

The girl stood up as well and put the vials and oils back quickly. Staring in hesitation, she lastly approached Nalika´s bare back, and swiftly embraced it, sharing her growing sympathy.

The Empress sat still and looked at the girl coldly. Her dark brown eyes had suddenly turned a shade darker.

Kia, for once, felt fear for her. A darkness had slowly consumed the Empress´s heart.

Bowing, she hasted away, not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

A cold sweat had soaked Kia´s garments. She awoke immediately and scratched her head, sitting upright, shaken. She could have sworn a cold draft had entered the room. She grabbed the nearby wool blanket and covered herself, sitting on her bed.

Her eyes must have been misleading her, she was so tired, she couldn´t see straight. She soon noticed just how much her nightgown was moist. Her body ached, warm and rigid. Kicking the blanket off her bare feet, she stood on the cold tile floor and reached for a new gown slowly, undressing in the dark. The wind continued to blow strongly, making her hair rustle.

Dropping her wet garment on the floor, she noticed something terrifying. A red stained tint was visible on the fabric, noticeable even in pitch darkness. She reached for her abdomen, holding her staggering breath. Feeling her legs, she sat down again and soon found the source of the crimson secretion. Horrified, she slowly lifted her fingers to see that the source indeed was blood. It continued to flow down her legs in amounts that were life threatening, she thought. Freezing shivers were sent down her spine, were was this coming from and why was it happening to her? Had death really sent a toll for her?

She could no longer bear to watch herself bleed to her end. Grabbing a nearby towel, she cleaned herself as best as she could and put on her servant´s garments, seeking help wherever she could get it. She could simply wake up another one of the servants sleeping in the room for sympathy, but she knew the only person who she could trust with this was Yolima. She had raised her, and if anybody knew anything about illnesses and treatments, it would be her.

She strutted down to hall; the only illumination seemed to be the hanging torches on the wall at this hour. Feeling afraid, she couldn´t help but notice that some wet tears were streaming down her cheeks rapidly.

Slowly but surely, she had found the chamber where Yolima and the other handmaidens slept in. She knocked the door urgently, her fists shaking. She could feel more blood rushing down her legs.

¨Yolima, Yolima, help me, please!¨she cried desperately.

At once, a thin pretty young woman had opened the door, annoyed at the child´s persistence.

¨What in the world are you doing up at this hour?¨she mumbled tiredly.

¨Please, miss, I am sorry to have bothered you. But…well…I think, I need to find Yolima, I beg of you…¨ She could have taken the chance to explain what her situation was, but the growing sensation of her own death impeded her.

¨The mistress is sleeping. What do you want? What´s the problem?¨she asked curiously, putting the candle she was holding aside.

Kia bit her lip. She felt the moistness again. Fidgeting with her garment, she reached for her legs, slowly.

The woman chuckled, amused. ¨Do you have a pain, or something? You do know what time it is, right?¨

Ït´s…¨she hesitated. ¨…I think I´m…¨ she pointed down to her thighs.

Feeling estranged at the girl´s request, the woman slowly bent down to lift the lower part of her garment, revealing her blood stained legs. At once, she stood up again and giggled loudly, putting her hands on the girl´s shoulders.

¨Kia, young Kia, do you know what that is?

¨No.¨she whimpered faintly.

¨Well, that happens when…¨

¨What is all the noise? Huati, I told you to keep…¨Yolima came from behind the handmaiden, carrying a candle as well; her hair was up in a tight bun. She noticed the girl standing in front of her, paler than normal.

¨As of now, well, no need to worry. Kia just had her first…menstruation.¨ Huati stated practically.

¨Men…stru…what?¨ Kia repeated slowly.

¨Menstruation, period, Aunt Flo, take your pick.¨ Huati said sarcastically.

¨Oh, young girl. You are a woman!¨Yolima clasped her hands delightfully and ruffled the girl´s hair.

Ï´m…I´m confused. You mean, this is…normal?¨

¨It´s more than normal…it´s beautiful!¨Yolima hugged a very confused Kia.

…

Dropping Kia safely back in her bed, Huati and Yolima proceeded leaving the room. Kia had felt awkward going back to bed, knowing that now she was this thing they called ¨women.¨ She was no longer a girl, and wasn´t going to be treated as one, like Yolima had told the Empress. Who knows what this gruesome rite of pasage would bring?

Curiously, Kia asked out loud.

¨Yolima…does this mean I can have…chidren?¨ she asked aprehensively

They stared at each other. Yolima never expected a question like this to come out of her mouth. Finally, she stated gently.

¨You are very young and naive to be thinking about things like these, but, yes. You are capable of bearing children.¨


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Empress Nalika had woken with a slight cough. She had been up since before the first sun rays had hit her golden curtains, unable to sleep. Her baby stirred more and more strongly with each passing day. Occupying herself, she continued her bead work, something she liked to do in her spare time.

As much as she felt weary, she knew today was not a day to drift away in meaningless pain. Today, she was to meet with the Imperial council and discuss matters of how the kingdom should be run. It had been too long since any leadership and initiative had been given from the royals and now naturally, it was her turn to take the reigns.

She gulped and patted her belly. The council was composed of all men, strong willed males that didn´t necesarily enjoy the idea of a woman telling them what to do. The kingdom, in their eyes, was weak with a pregnant sick Empress in charge. And she wasn´t even of royal decent. The best they could hope was that the next heir to the throne was a healthy baby boy, a prince to the throne.

Patting water on her eyes, Nalika looked at herself in the nearby gold mirror, softly contrasting the red plumerage in the back. She had too much of a temper to not let those thoughts bother her. She had tried too hard and fought too strong to not be treated with respect she deserved. Yes, she knew her health was not on her side, but she could hold on, she could stand it.

At least this morning, she wouldn´t have servants attending her hand and foot, not letting take her own breath without assistance. Or, so she thought.

The door opened and Yolima, accompanied by Kia, who wore a pretty orange gown, stood and bowed in respect.

¨May we come and help you in your morning duties, your majesty?¨ Kia stated provotically, befote Yolima could say anything. She felt like a new person this morning, a grown young lady.

¨What brings so much happyness in your voice, young child?¨the empress inquired, smiling.

¨Today is a happy day, your grace. Kia has finally reached womanhood and I am very proud of her.¨ Yolima answered, putting her hands on Kia´s arms.

Nalika smiled radiantly and approached Kia. She stroked her hair softly.

¨To be young and beautiful…¨she said longingly. ¨You should be proud of yourself. It reminds me of when I first discovered my childhood had left me. I could say that I feared my own life was leaving me. Silly me.¨

Kia couldn´t help but to feel deeply flattered by the Empress´s comment. She felt that it was normal for someone like her to be naturally afraid of what was going on to one´s body.

¨So…you were afraid too? You thought you were…dying?¨ Kia asked quietly, looking down.

¨It´s only normal. Yolima can tell you about it.¨

¨I had never seen a more restless girl in my life. You didn´t even come close to your majesty´s fear, trust me.¨

….

After picking out a proper meeting gown, Nalika had ordered for her hair to be tied in the special Imperial way, giving her the confidence she needed.

Kia sprayed her with perfumes and lotions, as she wished, and tied on the last finishing piece, a gold necklace with the family´s emblem on it, shining radiantly above her mocha skin.

Before coming down for breakfast, Nalika had suffered another long coughing spell. It seemed that these were becoming more and more usual to her daily habits. She grew tired of it. Tired of feeling worn down.

Grabbing a towel, she wiped her mouth daintly, and checked upon the contents of her saliva. She knew what she expected and glanced upon it swiftly, sighing deeply and put it back on her bedstand, looking over to the window.

Yolima had known of the Empress´s current coughing spells, but the fact that the contents were more and more concerning scared her slightly. Kia had gone to fetch a warm water bucket, against Nalika´s request.

She put a shivering hand on Nalika´s forehead, who seemed to be turning slightly paler.

¨I´m…I´m…¨she covered her mouth again. ¨…I´m sure it´s just a bug going around. I will get better in no time…¨ the Empress stated with a desperate hopeful tone to her voice.

Yolima couldn´t help but to gulp and nod nervously.

She had seen cases of this happen around the villages and she knew most of these, heaven forbid, ended in tragedy. If this were so, the empire, their people, and their lives would be in jeopardy. She prayed to the high heavens it were not so.


	8. Chapter 8

Author´s Note: This one is slightly shorter. I will be continuing it as soon as I can tomorrow...I just felt exhausted. Oh, and this may turn out to be a songfic towards to later part ot the story. Enjoy and please comment.

Kia drew an exasperated breath. She had gone long enough making sure that every nook and cranny of the palace was clean and taken care of to not notice the poorly acomodated palace seats. Irritated, she rearranged the silk crimson pillows in a confortable fashion. The Empress´s solace was the first priority in her mind, at this time.

The breakfast had been set generously today. Yolima had seen to it personally. Nalika´s favorite flowers, lilies, had been placed lavishly around the royal dining room in desperate hope that this would increase Nalika´s self-confidence and well-being. Also, some more intricate tapestries and wall decorations had been placed all over the palace, as for a special ocassion.

The Empress entered and sat gingerly in the seat pulled out for her. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on the wall, not letting meek obstructions distract her. The morning coughing spell had scared her, indeed, but she couldn´t afford to worry about it anymore. All she could focus on was how she was going to present herself in the council, what she would say, and if they would attend to her words.

She didn´t eat much. The growing nervousness had taken ahold of her appetite and her sweet disposition. Kia sat next to her, serving her in any way needed. She chose to remain silent, she now knew better that in these times, it would have been better to leave Nalika alone.

¨I would like to have a hot bath prepared for me when I am back…¨she said coldly, not paying attention to the over attention she was receiving. She stood at once and tipped slightly backwards by her front weight. ¨And…have the royal physician pay a visit to my chambers when I get back, I would like to have a check up on the prince. ¨she added.

She left the royal dining room to the inner rooms of the palace. Yolima and Kia hesitated whether to follow her or not, and stood still. But the Empress´s silenct strut suggested that she it would be best if she did this on her own, for her dignity.

...

The council had seated itself around the oblong table. A large golden carving of an eagle was seated predominantly on the wall behind. Whispers and murmurs scattered across the room. The atmospher was heavy and tense; it was rumored that the expecting Empress would approach the stage soon and speak to them all. Her reputation was not something that was looked upon as a positive thing. Her arrival to the throne was something that was not… favorable to the kingdom, for lack of a stronger word.

Hearsay had been that Nalika had begun to get involved with the Emperor for her own self-fulfillment and ambition as a young, up and coming courtier. That she had been a nobody desiring power, something she had achieved by seductive acts and witchcraft. If it was her that was using him, it made the Emperor exceptionally dim. Then again, it gave them more right to blame her. The barbaric power ¨between her thighs¨, in their own words, was something to be shunned and looked down upon.

Nevertheless, the girl had proved herself aceptable in one factor. She had produced an heir.

The Empress presented herself solemnly. Ignoring the passing looks and murmurs, she sat herself down quietly at the head of the table, an empty chair next to hers. Sighing at the lack of a body next to her, she placed her hands on her belly and gazed at a rather masculine looking council member at the end of the table, who stared at her as well, his dark eyes shifting nervously.

Their eyes met for a few seconds, making Nalika blush and grunt in her throat pasively. She knew the man, why he had been here in the first place, and how they had crossed paths once in their youth.

A plump man had stood up at once and cleared his throat. He sported a rather lavish green robe with a long sash at his back. His eyes met Nalika´s distracted young face, staring emptily into her swollen abdomen. He rolled his eyes and grunted, such an unexperienced, commoner had no place in the palace grounds; in the seat next to the Emperot´s. But the growing package in her belly showed otherswise.

She certainly was closer to her day now.

However, he grew concerned at the growing pale color of her skin. She was so young, so beautiful, yet more or less sickly indeed.

He took his gaze of her and stared into the crowd, making his voice stronger.

¨May you start us of, your highness?¨


	9. Chapter 9

" I would like to address the Council, but forgive me for my minimal words… as I am not feeling well."

Her head spun in circles, making her vision unclear. Holding her baby was the only way she felt comfort from the violent movements she felt in her womb. A servant boy approached the Empress and handed her a washcloth, wiping the sweat droplets from her forehead. Finally, swallowing her own bitter saliva, she looked upon the faces of the men in the table.

Some scorned, others indeed looked concerned. Their eyes shifted to every movement Nalika made, wondering if she had enough strength to stand on her own.

Decisively, she stood very still, placing her gentle weak hands on the table. Taking a breath, she cleared her throat and gazed firmly.

" I come to you, kind sirs, not in my own self need, but in our people's. Our empire is in difficult times, and make it clear that I am not the only one in grief," she said, looking to a few of the more stubborn members, "but I have seen how many go hungry and suffer. Remember, that I…" she swallowed. "…from my own humble beginnings, I have witnessed, no…I have lived through what it is like to be uncertain about your next meal, to look into your village, and not know if you will wake up in your own bed the next morning. Indeed, I have been blessed with the Emperor's undying…"

At this word, the crowd cringed painfully. The Empress recoiled slightly.

"…love and compassion. But, as one of the many of commoners, I ask, no, I beg of you to heed my words. I come to you in all humble humility and respect. Remember my place which I achieved with all pure virtue and modesty, and never forget…" she looked to her belly and stroked it, "that this child shall not be in vain. It is I who carries the next heir to the throne, a golden prince."

The crowd remained demure. A few quiet murmurs crescendoed gradually. Some comprehended the Empress's words. She did have a validate point.

Others felt rather offended and looked the other way. They protested loudly. They couldn't believe that a filthy peasant was carrying the Emperor's son. She was nothing more than a whore, a meddling harlot who just happened to be in good terms with the royals.

At once, a door slammed from the distance. A body had joined the meeting. Looking bitterly, she opened her eyes and smiled grimly. Yzma had sat down in the closest seat next to Nalika.

Disdained, the Empress looked back and met her gaze, feeling a nauseating feeling to her stomach.

"Your highness, I hope you hadn't forgotten about little old me." She said cynically pleasant. "I do matter in these Council meetings."

Nalika refused to speak to her and turned her face.

The green robed short man stood up and directed his attention towards Yzma, moving his hands impatiently.

"Yzma, do you have a reason for being here? May I remind you that this is a meeting strictly between the Council and the Empress. You shouldn't be here."

Having been hurt out of her pride, Yzma composed herself and stood.

"But...your grace. I am just here to tutor and witness young Nalika's

"That's _Empress _Nalika." The Empress snapped quietly.

"...Forgive me, Empress Nalika's progress and words, I mean no harm to her, and only wish to help her and what matters may need my assistance." Yzma turned her gaze again towards Nalika, who harshly returned it to her.

"After all, the Emperor and me..."

"You have NO business with the Emperor! Or me!" Nalika spat, pounding her fists on the table loudly, making the crowd gasp and stare.

The man with the dark eyes had stood up solemly. He cleared his throat and looked at both of the quarelling parties.

"Ladies, ladies, your highness..." He stared at Nalika, who softened her expression and calmly sat back down.

"...let's not forget why we are still here. In order to get the Empire out of its trouble, we have to start somewhere. And quarelling isn't going to take us anywhere. Please, let' s continue."

Nalika looked like she would retort something but the man's kind and calm tone of voice forced her to remain still, looking passively into his eyes. It was that same tone of voice, the one she had recalled from her childhood days. From where they would be inseparable friends, costant companions and passionate lovers.

Yzma sat down as well, fidgeting with her purple garments. She knew she couldn't, but how she wished they would all be under her finger, perhaps one of her concoctions seemed useful.

"Ahem, proceed, your grace." the short man spoke.

Nalika stood again, and this time, heaved her chest forward and lifted her head.

"I propose...my council" she said "...that more rations be given to the ones in need. The Empire already has enough surplus to supply to every one of the villages. I think that under my plan, the land would be more than satisfied."

"Surely, you cannot expect to waste resources like those on...well, _meaningless_ litle issues like those." Yzma answered, forcing a grin.

"I do." Nalika responded practically. "And it would be best if we were to follow up as soon as possible, I propose that..."

"But," Yzma continued "your highness, they are just...peasants. They will be fine on their own. People like that are..."

"Uneducated, and so that's why we shouldn't assist them?" Nalike responded quickly, taking the issues on a personal matter.

"Well, Empress Nalika, they are...nothing more than..."

"They have as much right as anyone in this room!"

The council murmured back and forth at this statement. Never had someone on the throne defended matters of farmers so passionately. And equalizing their rights was...riske.

Yzma giggled sinisterly and lifted her hands.

"Your highness, peasants are nothing more than little...rats." Nalika was taken back.

"Little rats that scatter and breed, and can find their own way out of trouble..."

"How..._dare_...you?!" Nalika had taken this as the last straw. Offending peasants were like offending her late parents, her roots, her childhood and her pride. "You...YOU have no right to speak right now! I am your Empress and I command you to remain silent! You hear me? I will not take any more of your wickedness in my presence! Guards, I order you to..."

It had been too much. The light feeling in her head had rushed swiftly and strongly, making her extremities numb and lifeless. Her vision faded, and darkened...as she collapsed on the floor firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

She was pushed aside, as more and more faceless individuals rose from the floor and crept along the walls. They carried within their icy fingers a single candle, illuminating the hoods pulled in their visages.

Nalika remained still, looking at the commotion happening in the center of the room. It was a room that seemed awfully familiar to her. There seemed to have some event that occurred recently, for solemn servants walked to and fro, in nervous anxiety. Placing itself in the middle of a lit space, was a bed, large enough to have belonged to somebody important.

Curiously, the Empress approached the crowd, her fingers shivering with what she might have witnessed next.

A hooded girl next to her wept silently in a corner, her legs and arms curled up next to her chest. On her neck was a large golden emblem, a resounding feature. Whoever had given it to her had placed some importance or merit on the child.

Nalika drew near, wanting to console. She knew not who she was or even where she was, but her fingers longed for the warmth of a body. Reaching out her hand, she discovered the piercing cold texture of the hooded figure's skin. She drew back, taking a small gasp. Eerily, the girl had taken a swift glance at Nalika, her shooting blank eyes penetrating through her hood. Lifting a small underfed pale hand, she held on to Nalika's robe, firmly begging for mercy.

"Everything will be fine, ok? You, you promised it would." she whimpered, lamenting. Nalika yelped quietly, moving away from the she-demon's grasp. Looking back, she had noticed that she was within arm's length of the bed. She turned around…much to her grief.

It was her own body laying in the bed.

The color had drained out of her face, being replaced with a sickly jaundice which consumed her once rosy cheeks. Her hair, drenched with sweat. On her beige gown, blood stained her lower body. Nalika disallowed herself to watch what might have been between her legs, holding back the explosive tears in her eyes. A grim servant had proceeded with carrying a red bundle out of the room, servant girls moaning sadly behind. Covering her face, she turned around immediately, staring desperately into the blank wall. She wept loudly, dropping on the floor at her own self grief.

It couldn't have happened like this, she had been much too strong. She had never let herself be defeated. And…the Empire's fate….she had failed.

…

"Your highness…your highness, you have to breathe!" a persistent voice cried out from in front of her, stroking her cheeks and chest. "Come on! Come on! Tough it out!" the voice continued, sprinkling drops of water on her forehead.

Opening her eyes dimly, Nalika took a relieving breath, her chest heaving back and forth against her sweaty gown. She looked around, hundreds of servants rested against her bed, preparing warm water and soaking towels. She soon realized…it was a dream. She was alive and well.

Reaching out her hands, she sat upright in her bed, feeling her pregnant womb rapidly. She needed to know that he was still there, that she could feel his little heartbeat. She whimpered wordlessly, feeling that her belly had grown tighter in the last minutes. Shooting a gaze at the royal physician, she communicated to him her concern.

The man wiped his hands against a towel, bags in his eyes dragging heavily.

"Good to have you back, your grace. I have to say that you gave us all quite a scare there."

Before Nalika could respond a petit figure had ran against the bed, thrusting against her warmly. Nalika gawked and saw Kia's cheerful expression across her face.

"I am so glad you are fine, my lady. I had…started to get worried about you."

Nalika smiled warmly and ran her hand through the girl's sleek black hair. "I am well. No need to worry about me. It was…a little shook up. Hello, Yolima."

Yolima stood contently in the back. A light smile made her wrinkles take over her face.

"Hello, my sweet. Are you feeling fine? Is the baby?..."

The Empress soon remembered what she was concerned about in the first place, reaching her hand out towards the physician's back.

"I…I would like to know about the child, sir."

"Getting right to it. Leave us." He shortly responded, dismissing the servants in the room. They bowed to the bed and hurried out, Kia moving hesitantly towards the door. Yolima urged for her to leave, clearing her throat. "We must get going."

"I…"

"Don't worry, young one. The prince will be fine, I can feel it." Nalika added faintly hopeful.

Kia left the room, closing the door against her.


	11. Chapter 11

Through the next minutes, Nalika felt the cold soft hands of the royal physician on her legs and abdomen.

She quivered; hesitating to remove her garments in front of male presence. It had been months since any notion of her being nude with the opposite sex existed. Blushing scarlet, she laid still in the bed, waiting for this to go swiftly and succesfully. The physician, to her relief, was focused and looked upon her as a study subject, politely covering his eyes until she had covered her nude chest with a crimson sheet.

Placing his fingers deeply in her womb, he checked for the baby´s wellbeing, feeling his way through her large hard stomach.

She waited, nervously impatient to hear her results. The man had taken quite a long time and he had avoided conversating anything, even when she tried to ask him questions.

¨Do you...feel anything? Is he ok?¨ she asked, cowardly.

¨Your majesty, forgive me but I can´t work with so many interruptions.¨ he said plainly, his eyes focused on a bulge on the side of her lower abdomen. ¨...Pardon my reach.¨ He felt the bulge with the tip of his fingers, making Nalika recoil slightly at his touch, feeling goosebumps develop on her arms. ¨Now tell me...do you feel this?¨ Firmly, he pushed against the bulge, immediately sending a thump deep in her belly. He was there, she had been very familiar with that kick of his.

Nalika glowed. ¨Was...was that him? By the gods, he is alive!¨ she said brightly, tugging against her crimson sheet. She then coughed slightly.

The physician finished of by wiping an herb ointment all around her belly.¨Yes, the prince should be fine. You should be well into your last weeks before the birth,¨ he said somewhat coldly. Nalika recognized the tone. Rising, she covered her belly and lower body, staring into the man´s empty gaze, estranged.

¨Is everything ok?¨

¨I...¨he looked upon her as one would look at a sickly dog, pity and worry leaking through his forced smile. ¨May I recommend that you restrain on physical activity? It is not good for a woman of your...well, condition. But I must get going.¨

¨No, please. Stay.¨ she persisted, curiously rising more from her bed.

¨Your highness, you must sit still! You are in a very fragile state!¨ he raised her hands, impeding her to stand. Nalika stared, her round dark eyes reading him quietly.

¨I must go. Good day, your grace.¨ he finally bowed, avoding her gaze and retreating the room.

...

Kia had fixed the Empress´s hair in the manner that she used to fashion as a young bride-to-be.

Spending the rest of the afternoon locked in her chambers, Nalika had refused to speak all day, seldom to say orders. Kia wondered why, but understood nevertheless. Rumors were viciously being spread around the servitude about news full of grief and tragedy. The girl had refused to hear them, but even the most desolate spaces of the palace were filled with echoes and murmurs.

¨There. You look lovely, your majesty.¨ she said in a friendly tone, reaching for her cold hands and rubbing oils.

The reflection of the Empress revealed a blank empty expression. Her dark eyes still and lifeless. Finally, she shifted them to her side, as a sign that she had understood what her servant had said.

The minutes passed, and Kia sat by her side, lazily looking outside the window, watching birds to and fro in the blue sky above the endless mountains. The Empress sat still as a statue.

¨I think...I might go take a stroll out in the gardens, yes.¨ Nalika reassured herself, finally speaking words. Kia had stood up immediately and watched her as she sitently strut outside of the Imperial chambers, the rustle from the hem of her robe against the floor.

...

Nalika walked in the vast hallways of her home, the palace, not really concious or caring what anyone might murmur about her health. She was aware of the many passing glares and hidden pointing fingers but that didn´t matter. She needed to be emotionally numb for now. She must stay still and strong.


	12. Chapter 12

His gaze had met her eyes again, she could feel it.

Looking across the hallway, she noted his bent posture; she always had taunted him about it when they were growing up. She had always been the more proper out of both. He thought she took her position too seriously. She thought he didn´t care at all.

But then again, their opposites complimented each other. Maybe, it was because after knowing somebody since birth, one grew accustomed of their companionship.

Nalika looked the other way, pretending to hold some disdained apathy in his presence. She wanted him to note her emotionless state and perhaps, let her be. She had no time for pointless reminscing or pity talks. She knew that she had stopped all contact with him for a reason, and he had to understand. She had married the Emperor, she loved him. He had chosen her. And he knew her feelings for him had been much more stronger than what he had expected from her. However much he tried to deny himself, she had found her place in his arms.

Gache bit his lip. He had been watching his childhood friend for too long now, uninterested, just like he had promised her. Time had passed when he desired to have grabbed her hand, or even have a friendly approving gaze, but that would risk too much. So much was at stake, and besides, her marriage wasn´t a desirable to the crowds. She had to somehow maintain her virtuous nature clean and free of past tainting.

She knew as Empress, she had no place for anybody but her husband and her empire. Her duty was between humble obedience, gracefullness and being a mother to his children. He wasn´t going to let her go, however, and his place in the Imperial council had, at least, kept some contact with her. And now he wished, more than ever, to console her. The poor child had been too long ignored by all kindly love except from her servants. She was alone, heartbroken, perhaps sickly, and carrying a child of her late husband.

Cautiously, he approached her, his eyes following her hands which rubbed her womb.

¨Hey.¨ he said quietly, not taking any actions.

She wiped the hair out of her face, revealing her wide dark eyes and her tender lips. Gache smiled, he had almost forgotten about her breathtaking beauty. Nalika shot a quick look at him, fixing what seemed to be her soaked eyes.

¨Oh.¨ she said plainly. ¨It´s you. What are you doing?¨

It had been years since any word had been directed at him from Nalika. He honestly didn´t know how to react.

¨You seem upset.¨

¨I´m fine.¨ she quickly responded unpassionately. ¨Nothing that concerns you anyway.¨

Gache ignored her attempts to drive him away. He knew he had achieved something by at least grabbing her attention. ¨I wanted to talk to you.¨

¨I thought that we had promised not to associate anymore. You know, I am _still_ Empress.¨

¨Look Nalika, I worry about you. Does that mean anything to you anymore? Please don´t push me away.¨ he glared at her child, which seemed to be rubbing his elbow harshly against her skin.

She stood, removing her headpiece and placing it in a nearby silk stand. She noticed Gache´s crooked smile and an old memory had swooped past her head.

¨Come with me. Let´s take a walk.¨

...

Nalika and Gache had spent the next few minutes quietly admiring the beauty of sunset at the palace´s viewing garden. It was like the old days, the descending rays of the sun hit both bodies, carefree on a nearby little pond. Their feet slightly dipped in the trickling water fountain as the sweet smell of newly bloomed lilies intoxicated the air. Nalika had acquired small pieces of grass on her hair, much like it was in their youth, and much to Gache´s liking. She looked like a girl from humble beginnings, a rose among the wildflowers of the peasant villages. The same rose he had known and grown up with.

¨...you´re telling me that you don´t remember that?Why, It was one of our most intrepid adventures. And I recall a certain girl that enjoyed the ride...¨

She giggled sweetly. ¨Oh, be quiet, you.¨

¨What was it again? Oh yeah, ´That was so much fun, Gache! Let´s do it again! I´m sure father wouldn´t mind if we took it one last time.´...¨ he chuckled, ¨and you claim yourself a good girl.¨

¨You were a troublemaker. I was afraid that one day, it was really going to be our lives on the line...but, yes, I remember that. That was before, though. I have changed.¨ she added quickly. A subtle silence followed.

¨Not for the worse though.¨ he responded gently, shaking water of a nearby lily neatly in the water. Her eyes followed his motion, careful and kind, as he placed the flower on her hair. She smiled gently and closed her eyes for a moment, being lulled by a distant memory. She remembered her mother, weaving sheets fervently on the market, and her, as a young girl, seated beside her, her eyes widening in curiousity at her mother´s doings.

She felt a thump from her abdomen again, the reality of the present had struck her abruptly. The prince was awake. She cooed, embracing her belly.

¨You ok?¨ Gache asked curiously.

¨Want to feel him?¨ she asked, taking his hand and putting it on his moving foot. Gache placed the hand awkwardly on her belly, not feeling it was his place, but nevertheless obeyed her order. He felt him around her skin, a little human foot moving actively. Nalika glowed back at him.

¨You will have quite a son there. Has...the physician told you anything?¨ he asked precariously.

Nalika turned her face, and looked over the horizon solemnly. ¨He is healthy.¨ she responded uninterested.

A quiet moment came across them. Gache realized he shouldn´t have brought the topic of her wellbeing, noticing a small cough that Nalika tried to daintly hide under her robe´s sleeve.

¨It...doesn´t matter to me, what they say,¨ she quietly said. ¨I know, my health is not to my favor, I know, I might...be weak. But, I swear to you,¨ she turned to him and stared at him in the face firmly, her eyes open wide and persistent, she had grabbed his hand tightly, ¨I will deliver a healthy child to the world, even if it kills me. I will give the Emperor his son. I will fulfill my promise. Don´t you ever doubt it.¨

Gache raised her hand, cupping it under his. She could feel the fear in her eyes, the morbid cold presence of tragedy invaded her gaze. He embraced her, taking a comforting role in his arms. He could have sworn she wept and whimperd words of lost love. She pushed away, looking into his eyes and cried, tears running down her cheeks rapidly

¨You´re looking very pretty. Don´t fret, my dear, you will be a most excellent mother,¨ he said gently, cupping her wet cheek. ¨ You are doing very well. I promise that he would be proud of you.¨


	13. Chapter 13

If it would have been for Yzma's taste, Empress Nalika would have been placed on Imperial leave. The girl was obviously too frail to stand on her own, much less rule a nation. And the late emperor would have been pleased to see a more competent member of nobility in charge, for as long as it was necessary, before the prince's birth.

She studied the contents of a cold glass vial, which bubbled silently in her grasp. She grinned, filling her mind deliciously with what she desired to do under her power. Too long had she wanted to make some use of her concoctions. For years, she had kept the sanctity of her lab secret, and yet, she wanted to reveal her hidden powerful talent she had inherited. All those long days patiently studying her father's work did pay off. She couldn't believe they underestimated her..._she_ underestimated her. If only they knew what she could do, with one simple drop.

The adviser-to-be slithered across the room busily, collecting items of her liking and dropping them in a center flask, the fumes releasing in the air.

She took a breath of her creation, nothing had managed to fail to this point.

"Cherok! Fetch me my best dress! This could be a reason to celebrate!" she remarked brightly. At once, a long haired man had entered the scene, carrying a bundle of scrolls in his lean arms. He stood grimly, gazing at the villanesses's horrifying grin.

"Unless something really _has_ happened, I would say that's the 50th time you've said that this month." he responded flatly.

"Quiet, you fool." Yzma scoffed. "This may be my best idea yet. Once little Nalika takes a sip of this, there's no telling what I could do!"  
"Wait, wait..." Cherok interrupted. "You're telling me you _are_ using your potions now? I know you had the whole 'evil advisor who wants to take the throne' thing going on but I didn't know you were actually going to do it. And I thought Nalika didn't matter to you."

Yzma returned a devious grin, her wrinkles folding her skin. "That is where you are wrong, my boy. I've only been waiting for the right time to partake in my, may I say, _brilliant plan."_

  
Cherok placed the scrolls back in the nearby table and approached Yzma, gazing over the contents of the flask.

"Colorful." he said airily. "But seriously, I mean, the poor woman can't even get a little hot-headed without, plop, fainting. Don't you think the _work_ you wanna do and all is already being done for you?"

"I can't take my chances." Yzma said. "She is only one more in my way, hah, the emperor tragically, but conveniently, lost at sea, his plaything pregnant and sick. It's almost like it's all being set out for me!" she cackled.

"That's...what I just said." Cherok slapped his forehead. For a determined woman, Yzma was sometimes blinded by her own ambition.

"Besides, Nalika refuses to talk to you anyway. How do you expect to make her drink your...happy juice there?"

"The only ones who she trusts are Yolima and that servant girl. If we can get them to slip this in her drink, everything will be set!"

"Well, good luck with trying that. I doubt the servitude will trust anything that comes out of you." Cherok rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"This," Yzma said, "is where _you_ come in, my succulent bon bon."

"Oh no. I said that I would help you out with your evil plans 'behind the scenes', that's it..." he stated apprehensively.

"I hired you for a reason, Cherok. And now you are going to actually do what I tell you," she hissed.

"What's in it for me? You barely pay me anyway."

She scoffed. "Fine. How about I let you into the handmaiden's chambers? I'm sure you would like that."

Cherok blinked. The offer sounded tempting nevertheless. The chance to peek into a room full of hormonal teenagers was too much to pass by.

"Deal. But this better not be half done for me, I want _complete_ access to those girls."

"I'll even let you in when they are getting ready for bed." Cherok grinned. "Now...that servant girl that follows Nalika around, what's her name?" Yzma asked.

"You mean Kia? She's a sweetheart. I can't hurt her."

"Au contraire. I want you to use your...charm, in other words, to lure the young girl. Entrance her in any way you can, keep her focused on your sparkling smle." Yzma snickered sinisterly.

"Kia is a child." Cherok protested. "I can't...I can't do that."

Yzma slipped her bony fingers through her helper's sleek hair. "I beg to differ. You are a strapping handsome young man, exactly what it takes to distract a silly growing girl out of her work. With some sweet words, you will have her wrapped around your finger in no time. Give me the chance to, while she's not looking, _slip_ a drop into Nalika's drink. It's brilliant!" she clenched her hands elatedly.  
Cherok backed away apprehensively. "Fine. I'll do it. But for the record, I never did any of this on my own conscience, it's _yours_, lady."

He left the room abruptly, carrying the scrolls.

"So hard to find a decent henchman these days." Yzma commented, adding the last few drops to her concoction. "No matter, my plan is set! I can already feel my hands on that throne!" she cackled.


	14. Chapter 14

Yolima had decided to follow up on Kia´s lessons the next morning. They had received orders that the empress had to be kept out of any possible disturbance, and that included servantly duties. She needed to rest as much as she could, without the burdens of the palace around her. Word had been that she had to stay in bed, and lay still.

Kia took the chance to sit lazily on a small wooden stool on the corner, rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn´t slept much lately, having to attend Nalika´s whims grew weary, especially when so much was at stake and the news weren´t growing in a positive way.

¨Stand up, child. You know we have much to do.¨ Yolima said firmly, yet keeping a soft tone to her voice.

The girl nodded, keeping half-still and looking at Yolima´s actions vaguely. She had placed a tray in the center of the room. In the tray were contents so vivid, even Kia has peeked altertively. Assortments of gold and rich crimson beads, strings, and flowers were in the middle, fanning out into a wide sort yellow and red plumerages.

¨What...what´s that?¨ she asked.

¨Today,_ you_ will learn how to make Imperial floral arrangements. Nalika´s birthing day may come sooner than we think and everything must be ready. ¨ Yolima said pleasantly, separating the different sizes of feathers into one side.

¨So...we have to arrange these in the proper manner so the empress will have her baby as it should be fit, right?¨ Kia guessed, the idea of making Nalika comfortable lifted her spirits.

¨Clever girl. You pick up fast.¨ Yolima silently studied Kia´s attempts, one after the other. In some cases, she would have rather preferred to offer a helping hand, but she held back. She knew Kia was capable in the first try, a little patience was only needed.

The lesson passed by sooner than expected. Kia had managed to create magnificent bouquets of red and gold with Yolima´s tutoring. Red feathers backed a line of dangling ornaments, each filled with little beads of jade. She couldn´t help but to carefully fixate on the complexity of her work, feeling giddier with each passing arrangement. Yolima smiled, pleased with her apprentice´s accomplishment at such a young age. She decided to let her go for the rest of the day, she had learned enough for now.

It was almost noon. No sign that Nalika had summoned anyone to her chambers. The silence was strange, but at least Kia had time to walk around the palace to her liking, with no obligation to work.

She had chosen to remain in the servitude´s bedchambers for the rest of the day. That gave her time to fix her few belongings in their place. She grew fond of some of the things she had found: an old rag doll she owned since an infant, some bead bracelets she had made in her very limited spare time and an old hair brush that one of the girls had given her. It was made of hand carved wood, the sleek shape of a llama along the handle. The small amount of material items she owned had schocked her for a minute, she had grown accustomed of the palaced´s luxuriousity. She soon realized that they meant more to her than any gold studded statue she had seen.

A thin servant girl had entered the room, ignoring Kia´s presence. Her expression was dry and worn out. Carelessly, she had collapsed on her bed, pulling the stained rag of her hair and into the bedstand. She rolled to the opposite side, faintly noticing Kia´s appereance.

¨Oh, it´s you.¨she stated plainly. ¨What? Sitting pretty with the empress became too boring for you?¨

Kia ignored her statement, noticing the deep scar that ran along the girl´s arm.

¨Kalya, where did you get that?¨she inquired, feeling a weak sense of pity.

The servant had peered to her arm and immediately hid it from her view. ¨None of your business.¨ she answered bitterly, rolling over to the opposite of her.

¨It looks like it hurts. You never really did tell me anything about where you came from. All the other girls did.¨ Kia informed her.

¨Ugh. Don´t you have somewhere else to be? Oh yeah, a boy was asking for you...¨ she stated sluggishly.

¨A...a boy?¨ Kia had put the hair out of her eyes, clearing her view. ¨What do you mean?¨

¨What do I look like, a messenger? I don´t know. A boy out by the kitchens asked where you were. He sounded like it was important. Run along now, kid.¨ Kalya said impatiently, covering her face with a pillow.

Kia had left the room, hesitating whether or not she should have asked for more information.


	15. Chapter 15

Immediately, after having received the news of a mysterious stranger asking for her company, Kia had found herself in the busy exchange of movement that was the Imperial kitchen. The royal cooks would go, back and forth, mixing, frying, and seasoning meals of all sorts.

She felt rather at ease. Nobody seemed to have noticed a servant girl had entered the room and thankfully no one had wrongly accused her of her presence only to snatch food for herself.

She cringed her bare toes against the cold hard ground, looking persistently for somebody out of the norm. She could see young boys all around, yes, but they seemed occupied, carrying heaps of spice from corner to corner, carelessly staining their uniforms. On the other side, chatting girls in aprons, passing plates into separate corridors.

A particular sight had caught her attention. A boy, older than her from the looks of it, stood off to one side, conversating in a lively fashion with a piump man who diligently kept an eye on his boiling soup. The boy´s ease at his movements had made Kia smile a little. He looked alive with spirit, yet relaxed, his hair swishing to and fro. He wasn´t particularly dashing, but a certain boyish youth to him made Kia curious.

She found herself leaning against a wall, playing with her hair unconciously. Kia had seen males of her age, yes, come and go, but never has she found herself being attached to any. The flirtatiousness of some of the girls who she lived with annoyed her at times. How could a silly little thing like infatuative feelings for someone take you away from work, sometimes, even your common sense?

A cold breeze had flown from a nearby window, making Kia´s skirt rise slightly. Abruptly, she reached for it, blushing scarlet at some of the individuals who had noted her bare skin. A chilly sensation had overtaken her spine though. The boy who she had seen earlier had shot a gaze at her, revealing his broad grin. Kia returned a smile, awkwardly maintaining her nonchalant stance. She kneeled, pretending to be occupied with the intricate details of a vase next to her, her hands running smoothly through the crevices.

¨Here. This might help¨ she heard a soft-spoken voice.

Slowly, she had turned her head, her dark eyes trailing inch by inch to his. The boy stood before her, a blanket across his lean arms, a warm inviting smile across his face. She had thought of the all too familiar calid embrace of a summer nightfall upon her. Kia widened her gaze, keeping steady of her small trembling hands. She stood, one leg after the other, her eyes studying every detail of the man before her. His eyes, vivid and dark as the night, his skin, labored yet alluring, the curvature of his lips and his masculine chin.

She fidgeted a little, brushing her hair out of her way. Silently, she had reached for the blanket, allowing the boy´s intentions. She noted his reach, polite yet determined, as he helped set the woven material on her back.

¨That´s better.¨ He had gently responded. ¨Afraid you were going to get cold there.¨

Kia felt quietly into a deep admiration. Seldom had someone treated her with this much respect and tenderness. Lulling herself into his arms, she breathed deeply. Feeling grateful, she had wished to return his kindness, but words were impossible at this point. Swallowing hard, she took a breath.

¨Th...thank you.¨ She embraced into the warmth of blanket.

¨You´re welcome.¨ He whispered. ¨I noticed you were by yourself. I´m Cherok. May I be honored as to know your name?¨ He turned his head to one side, his hair irresistibly complimenting his charm, hoping to catch the rosy shade of red on the servant´s cheek.

He was right.

¨I´m Kia.¨She had whispered back, as tenderly as he had wished her to be.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Nalika lay on her back in bed and watched the cold light of the moon walk slowly from one side to the other as the hours slid away. There were no clouds to shield the sharp sickle of the growing spring moon. The fire she had ordered to be kept lit in the torches had grown dim. The palace lay still and silent.

She could not sleep. She lay without moving, listening to the steady thud of both heartbeats in her. The cold sweat struck her again. She feared that if she slept, she might not ever wake again. She imagined the pale, dimming light of the sun, lowering into a covered figure of herself just like what she had visioned in her dream. She felt the cold despair of her people, lost in mourning and succession crisis. She thought of her little boy, whether or not he would be alive to take the throne.

And there she stopped - she could not think of what her son´s possible fate might be like. The last proud son of the royal bloodline, alone and motherless in that vast palace, in the cold luxurious empty hallways of his birth home. Who would raise him and care for him as she had wished? How would his upbringing affect his wellbeing? What would become of him?

Nalika stared, as blank as a corpse, at the ceiling. There could be no reason to not stop herself from her own illness. Not the moonlight, not the coldness of the night, not the growing awareness of her own tragedy, or what hung on a string for her people. Not her own loneliness, nor her desire to see her husband´s consoling face one last time. Nalika lay on her own bed, the last few remnants of her fantastic youthful spirit possesing her. She lay, still and sleepless, and waited for the morning, when she would be able to fight for one more passing day.

...

Next morning, Gache tapped on the empress's bedroom door. The torches that had been lit all night had extinguished, and a solemn ash remained. Gache saw in one quick glance that Nalika slept soundly, her deep breaths rustling against the sheets. She was very pale, and there was a bluish shade under her eyes, as if she had lain sleepless. He wondered if her coughing had ceased at all. She had taken a nasty coughing spell before he had set her off to rest last night. Despite his persistent comments that the royal physician should have checked on her, Nalika insisted that she would do well, if she would have been left alone for some rest.

He approached her closely, drawing the transparent curtains of her canopy off. She laid still, her chest heaving up and down, and her hair scattered across the pillows. Her hands placed on the child that wasn't his.

On one hand, he would have been happy to see her awake and well, to reassure himself that she was healthy enough to stand on her own. However, he rather felt at peace, watching his childhood friend sleep. She looked beautiful, fragile, yet light with emotion, undisturbed, at rest.

Gache knew he shouldn't look at her like that.To be alone, in the Empress's chamber was already placing the risk too high. It was important to know that a councilman's place was in the council, not carousing with a lady as esteemed like her, in her sleep, alone and vulnerable. Gache hesitated on his denial. He admired her beauty from afar for too long. He knew it would be easier for him if he did not love her and safer for them both if the word was never mentioned between them. However, desire had filled his every being. Her smell, her hair, her delicate hands, all parts of the whole he adored.

Holding a tender hand, he stroked her cheek, removing a lock from her forehead. He looked upon her as one would to their own child, arranging oh so delicately her pillows, covering the sheets to warm her dangling legs. She grunted.

Swivelling her head around, Nalika opened her eyes slowly and noticed Gache's presence by her bedside. She stiffened a cough and widened her gaze, defensively curling against her headboardd, covering her gown with the sheets.

"Gache, what are you doing here?" she asked. Surprisingly, the color had flushed to her cheeks.

"I wanted to check up on you. You look flushed. Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked, gently.

"I will have my ladies take care of me." she said. "Thank you for your concern. But you shouldn't be here, you know?" she asked. manuevering her long hair.

"I only wanted to help." Gache ran out of words, his voice quavering slightly. The morning light had hit Nalika's eyes and they sparkled in different shades of brown. Even waking and in her gown, he found her precious.

Nalika was aware that her face had to be held from expression. She understood Gache's concern. she had been witness to his quiet fascination of her since they were children, she knew why he had held her in her hours of despair last night and had led her to  
her bed. For the first time and painfully, she had wanted for him to hold her again, to feel his sympathising warmth against her.

She nodded. "I am feeling better today."

Gache smiled slightly. "Good. Shall I take you down for breakfast, your highness?"

"Oh, stop it. You know I still am Nalika to you. The girl with the crooked eye and bad eating habits." She giggled, flirtatiously throwing a look at him.

"Hmm, you're right. You will always be _my_ Nalika." he added quickly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The empress blinked, wondering if she should have concerned herself at those words.


	17. Chapter 17

Kia had woken especially early that morning, the girls that resided beside her soundly slept, too adrift to have noticed her steps across the room and into the hallway.

The morning light crept through the mountains, little village huts seeping through her sight across in the royal gardens. Nobody had been bustling in the palace just yet, much to her relief, giving her a chance to finish her duties as fast as possible. She had put her hair up, tying an apron around her waist. Chores were much less elaborate today, and all she would do is attend some herbs for the empress and wash the east hall basin. She let out a sigh of relief and comfort.

She would then have a chance to see him again. Cherok, the boy who had approached her unexpectedly, had become the object of Kia´s curious attention. She had enjoyed his company even for a few hours. Even for the smallest of things, there was something about his gaze, his smile that drew Kia warmly. Perhaps it was that, for once, somebody was interested in things she found meaningless, things that she had grown up with as routine parts of servitude. A spark of excitement was suddenly in her stultifying life, out of the worries of illnesses, pregnancy and grief, out of the constant attention of everything that must be cared for.

Kia did not know him. She did not know who he was or what his place in the palace was, these details were meaningless to her. But, it was now that, surely and strangely for her, she felt...free to be herself. She was Kia, the young woman worthy to be loved and watched for, not another servant girl, attending your every whim.

...

Nalika sat. Gazing at the plates in front of the royal dining table avidly, she had suddenly realized just how much she had missed out in her appetite, the baby agreeing as well. She had lost a significant amount of weight in the past week, her ladies had noted, by the looseness of her usual form fitting robes around her waist. And a good hearty meal was surprisingly relieving.

That morning, she had dressed in her traditional spring garments, handed down to her upon her marriage to the emperor.. A magnificent array of rosy pinks colored her gown, adding as well a gold embroidery around the chest, cut low to reveal a little cleavage. Sparkling in the light were dangling jade beads with golden specks, forming the shape of a bird around her neck. She had paid special attention to her headress. Hair in a thick braid on the side, she carried the rising crescent upon her head strikingly.

If anyone was taken back, it would have been Yolima. She had long known that vanity was a natural part of Nalika´s nature. She was in humble in conventional matters, yes, but there was no doubt that she knowingly knew how to flaunt her attributes in a deliciously irresistible way. It had amused Yolima, once in Nalika´s first days as empress, to see her as a young teen contemplating her reflection in mirror for long minutes.

But that had been before the Emperor had left the palace, before her loneliness and the difficulties of her pregnancy consummed her.

¨And to think I had almost forgotten your brandish ways, your highness.¨ Yolima said playfully.

The empress returned a faint chuckle, a mouthful of mango in her cheeks. Her eyes turned to her dress.

¨This? I felt like dressing up today. It...it does suit me, right?¨ she asked cautiously, batting her eyes.

Yolima had surpressed a loud snort daintly with her hand which Gache had caught, smiling. ¨My sweet, I knew that old Nalika was still there, somewhere.¨ She said. ¨You look ravishing.¨

Gache had nodded, returning a devious gaze through a sip on a cup.

Nalika nodded. ¨I feel well, Yolima. I really do.¨ She glowed.

¨I can tell.¨ Yolima responded cheerfully.

¨As can I, your grace.¨ Yzma´s voice had trailed into the room. She had crept silently from the back, casually strutting into a seat at the table. Nalika had scowled, covering her round belly.

¨It´s you, ¨she said. ¨Out of my sight, now.¨

Nalika had stood up, the belly in front of her bopping slightly against the table. She felt it, covering it. A frunce of distaste was in her eyes.

Yzma had no more patience to argue anymore. She complied, standing up. It would have been over anytime soon, as long as Cherok did as told, which by the looks of his and the servant girl´s disappearance, the plan would be taking place. The empress would be seriously ill, or if the gods were on her side, soon to her deathbed, and all lineage to the throne would be gone, her and the prince.

¨Fine.¨ she responded harshly. ¨I just wanted to ask you on the regards of your health, your majesty.¨

¨You´re lucky I haven´t had my way with you as it should be done.¨ Nalika said very low, almost hiding a much angrier side to her.

Yzma blinked. She could say whatever she could, but she seriously doubted Nalika would take any bloody action upon her subjects, even her. She was too good, too innocent, too young and naive to know about brutality. A weakness on the Emperor´s part, she thought.

She chuckled. ¨You will see that I might be more useful to you than you think. You can´t do this all alone. You and myself both know that. The empire can´t always be like this. You´re too weak.¨ Yzma defied.

Nalika curled a smile, lifting a hand in order to stop Gache´s violent reaction. He would have killed her right there, nobody dared to be insolent in front of the royals, and nobody disrespected her like that.

¨Try me, old hag. Why don´t you go sulk away somewhere else?¨ Yolima let out a small surprised gasp, turning her head towards Yzma´s enraged gaze.

¨Frankly, the empire knows your power, as well as your beauty, died ages ago. My husband knew that as well. Why do you think he loved me? You have no authority here anymore.¨ Nalika added.

Yzma had raged out by now, her heels clicking away. Her anger had mixed with a sense of puzzlement, giving her a hot feeling in her bony arms. How dare she? The perfect stupid whore, adored by everyone, exercising her power as if anybody really gave a damn about her. She should have known that her presence hanged only on the emperor´s desire, on her ability to keep her legs open. Her arrogant attitude would have gotten her killed years ago, if she wouln´t be carrying his heir. She knew that was the only reason everyone watched for her.

She needed to find Cherok. If anyone was even close to understanding her anger, it would have been her right hand man. If only he would have been here, instead of wooing some silly girl. She sighed...relieving her wrath. At least Nalika would suffer soon, her revenge would be sweet, and the empire would be in her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

(This is one is a quickie. I wanted to do more Yolima)

It was dusk. Yolima had suddenly realized by the soreness of her worked feet, how excrutiantingly difficult corraling around the palace was without Kia´s help. Nalika proved to be especially needy lately, was it with back pains, unexpected cravings, and of the matter. She found herself sitting down on the floor, providing some relief for her sore backside. It had been long since Kia hadn´t returned and the thought worried her. She had taken much of her day off to her advantage, and it wasn´t like Kia to not be always around.

She knocked on the younger servant´s bedroom, only encountering a chubby pig tailed girl who didn´t know about her whereabouts.

¨I´m not sure.¨ She confessed. ¨I had seen her in the morning, in the east hall, but only for a few minutes.¨

Yolima nodded, slightly disappointed. She´d assume she was still in the palace somewhere, but then again, the palace was vast. She didn´t have the energy to search for her all night. She´d be all right...she thought. And besides, she needed to follow up on her lessons tomorrow morning. Kia was not one to miss her appointments with Yolima, at least her thoughts rested securely on that.

She was geniunely tired, so she had prefered to spend the remainder of the day alone in her chambers. She checked herself on the mirror, noticing the faint solemn signs of age on her face. Yolima was not one to concern for herself, she was too focused on everyone else, especially the love she had for the royal family. Her mind drifted to the last time she had felt vibrant, the time when she was nothing but a servant girl in training, if not lower than Kia´s position. An innocent naive figure, she was. Skinny, scared and amazed by the vastness of the palace, but lonely at her own solitude. Heh, in her hands she even found the first minor scar from a slip on the kitchen.

Back then, her skin was vibrant, the rosy shades of youth still adorning her. She checked back to reality, standing up and sitting on her bed. Her backside still ached. She wasn´t the same she was as a girl, definately.


	19. Chapter 19

That night, Nalika had ordered for some new sheets to be changed and for the flowers to be replaced with fresh ones. They had been color coded, all bright crimson and yellow, to match the Empress´s fashionable royal curtains and ancient tapestries. Gache had insisted that some vibrant colors would do her good for her visual wellbeing, and Nalika had not stopped short at that. The room shined magnificently in the newly lit torches, golden and turquoise decors gleaming fervently. Above her bed, hanged an extravagant crescent made of red feathers, all lined with gold surfacing, complimenting the excessive amounts of cushions that layed on the matress.

¨You don´t think it´s a bit too much, do you?¨ Nalika had asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed at her sudden luxuriant impulse.

¨I had told you that vibrant colors would do you well. This reminds me of a village carnival!¨ Gache exclaimed, amazed by the intricacy of it all.

¨Village carnivals are for much less elaborate.¨ She had corrected him. ¨And I think the baby likes it too,¨ she pat her belly.

Gache nodded, sympathizing. If an unborn child had received this much extravagance, the thought of what he would inherit scared him.

Nalika sat lazily on a nearby bench a servant man had brought out. Fanning her face with her hand, she sighed. Today had been a good day, no doubt, but the child was growing heavy and it was more difficult for her to carry it. She let her mind adrift, wondering if it was her frail health that could cause this or the fact she was young and unexperienced. Either thought startled her a little.

¨I need to rest. I did more than the physician had asked of me.¨

¨Have you been around to checking up regularly? You know it`s imperative in your stage, Nalika.¨

The empress grimaced. "I've been doing a lot better today," she said deliberately avoding the question. "The birth will be nothing for me."

Gache cocked an eyebrow, wondering why Nalika had elaborated her answer. He believed her, indeed, that she had looked healthier than normal for the past few hours, but the sickly jaundice that had spread around her face two nights ago proved otherwise. The sound of her incessant coughing remained in his head, each cough like to beat of a drum. She was fragile, dangerously fragile.

"You have to see the physician." He insisted.

"Gache." She interjected. "I feel fine, thank you for your concern. But if I continue to plague myself with those dreadful visits," she said, "it will only do worse for me."

"Nalika, you're avoiding your health's sake. This is your child's, as well. You are frail of heart. Think..." he stopped himself.

The empress looked the other way, closing her eyes passively. She crossed her arms and fixed her gaze on them, avoiding the councilman's concern.

"I will know myself when my health is is danger." She whispered, asking him to leave the room.

"Look, your highness, I only ask that you..."

"You may leave." She stopped her breath short and avoided his gaze.

Gache flinched slightly.

"But..."

"Gache, leave." A couple of well built guards approached him and their expression, as well as their spears, were not encouraging.

He bowed solemnly and slipped out of the room, forced by the woman's mastery over him.

A light sprinkle had developed in the early afternoon and eventually it had progressed to a violent storm. The thunder abruptly echoed on the palace walls. The newly placed decorations had lost their luster as Nalika looked out the window and into the cloudy view. Her thought drifted to the emperor, her husband, and what he would have done in this situation. Maybe none of this would have happened.


	20. Chapter 20

¨I never liked rain.¨ Kia informed him. Her breath whisped in warms as she spoke in the cold air.

Cherok lazily saw his reflection across the puddles of water accumulating in the small holes of the clay floor. He returned his gaze to the nervous child, who soaked towels away in the walls.

¨I wouldn´t blame you.¨ Thunder echoed sharply across his voice. ¨The palace is frightening enough as it is.¨

¨I´ve never known anywhere else.¨ Kia shrugged, water streaming down her young arms.

¨You were born here?¨ he asked, feeling the crevices of the gold walls. From his time there, he only knew of servant girls that were taken in at a young age.

Kia shook her head. ¨I wasn´t born here, well, at least that´s what Yolima told me. I never knew my parents. But this is my home. From all I can remember, Yolima is the closest thing to my mother. It...it works out.¨ Her voice quivered slightly, avoiding his gaze.

¨You mean to tell me you´ve never been out of the palace?¨ He asked.

¨No.¨

He never noticed the loveliness of her hands. They danced, gracefully efficient under the towels. It seemed obvious to him she had never known anything outside of the routines of servitude.

¨I wish I could take you somewhere else. The world is much too vast to be missing out, ¨ he finally said, offering her a smile.

Kia turned her gaze, taken by surprise. His proposal was personal, if not a whish to escape her duties. It was unthinkable, even unheard of. She cleared her throat, slapping the next towel rather firmly.

¨Wouldn´t you like that, Kia? I´ve seen your love for warm sunrises here, back in my village they are twice as majestic. Food? Food is everywhere in the little shops around the city, if you don´t get caught, that is. And you would like llama herders, they are homely,¨ he offered.

¨I can´t.¨ She whispered. ¨My place is by the Empress.¨

¨I´m not asking you to quit your work. That is the last thing I would want to happen to you. But...nobody should be be couped here forever. The empire is more than this,¨ he insisted.

¨It´s getting late.¨ She stopped short of her last towel, dropping it nervously on the basket. ¨The storm will get worse. I should be getting to my room.¨

¨Do you really think so?¨ He asked, standing up against her. His eyes were locked in hers. The apparent difference of age could be noticed in her wide pupils. ¨Let me stay with you a little longer.¨

She breathed nervously. His gaze had paralyzed her in cowardice. She admired his mastery over her, fearing of what he might do next. Tenderness radiated in his presence; he was impossibly tender.

¨I,¨ she barely opened her lips to speak, ¨I must go.¨ She said very low. She closed her eyes, dashing towards the palace hallway. Maybe if she deliberately ignored her rising thoughts, it would be easier to forget. His gaze remained, burned in her mind, condescending and sweet.

She couldn´t stay, it wasn´t a matter of choice.

She found herself in front of the servant´s room, her palms soaked with sweat. How could she have let her mind slip so foolishly? Over him, this man she barely knew? She had never seen him outside of their meeting in the kitchen. How could she even guess what his intentions were?

She turned back, running towards him. She managed to catch him, turning himself to see her agitated strut.

¨Wait!¨ She breathed abruptly. ¨How can I trust you?¨

¨Huh?¨

¨This all seems so fast, Cherok, it´s almost like somebody fathomed this in the past. You ask me all these questions about me. I have told you my entire life to somebody I feel like I don´t even know. I don´t even know where you were born, if you had any brothers or sisters. I feel like something is missing from your part.¨

Cherok turned to see the thunder light trespassing through the palace windows. She musn´t know. It would foil the plan and break her. It would ruin all chances of Yzma rewarding him. No, he would not tell her. He needed to lure her in a little more.

She was so young, so in need. He found it hard not to embrace her in his arms, to keep her still.

¨That,¨ he answered in a low voice. ¨That is something you need not know. For now, rest. Empress Nalika needs you in the morning.¨

Kia nodded, half convinced and headed back to her room, avoiding any more exchange between them.


	21. Chapter 21

"I have been told that your majesty is not feeling well...out of the ordinary, that is." Yolima rubbed the Empress's hands vigourously. The morning light had crept through a small uncovering the clouds at dawn, and Nalika had taken the moment to sit in solace before the day started. She cusped her hands, taking small breaths.

"It's just talk. Talk that goes around the palace, and it shouldn't be your place to be listening to what those who want to harm me are saying." She whispered holding a firm hand in her shoulder. "I am fine, Yolima."

"It's just," she looked back at the window, "I really have been worried about you, your highness. You do know that in your case it would be best to care excrutiatingly more careful about yourself. The prince is just as much in peril as you could be..."

"What makes you say that?" Standing up had made her wobble around a bit, but she maintained her gaze fixed on her handmaiden. Yolima cowered slightly, nevertheless, holding her poised stance. It was no secret that Yolima had always had some power over Nalika. She was considerably older and had, as much as the Empress had forgotten about it, raised the girl to power. She shook her head, maintaining a fixed stance against Nalika.

"I have heard you have also avoided seeing the royal physician as much as you need to. I'm sure Gache meant no harm when he was telling you to care for yourself. But, your majesty, please," she kneeled to her side, "it is important that the baby be cared..."

"And what would _you_ know about children? You have never had any of your own." Nalika snapped.

"If you would only just listen, instead of letting your own pride take a hold your head..." Yolima retorted.

Before anyone could speak, a body had entered the room. The two women looked taken aback and soon discovered Kia had entered the chambers, carrying a heavy bowl in her arms. She wore her hair up, pinning it with a couple of wooden sticks. Her eyes fearfully had shot to Nalika and soon realized that the atmoshere had not been welcoming.

"Did...you want me to leave, your grace?" she asked in a high tone.

"No." Nalika said cooly. "I haven't seen you around in a couple of days. And I'm sure your company would be most welcoming to me." She had shot a disdained look at Yolima.

The child couldn't help but glance at her mistress, who had looked down on the ground solemnly.

"I," she said. "I will do the best I can."

...

The dark had silouhetted her figure against the crimson curtain.

Kia's eyes trailed to Nalika's side, where she sat quietly staring at a new piece of bead work she had made. Yolima looked upon her as well, but maintained an empty gaze. The clouds had circled around a specific area outside, drizzling calmly into the window. The Empress complained that a draft had chilled her and Yolima had offered to close the curtain.

"No. Kia can do it on her own." Nalika whispered coldly.

Yolima bowed in respect, looking at the child. She walked back to her station feeling slightly pushed away. For a brief second, Kia could have sworn she had sobbed quietly. She ignored it, and placed a laced hood on her head, avoiding the cold to get to her face.

She hesitated, reaching sheepishly into the curtain with difficulty. Her height impeded her, making the end result quite a nusiance for the empress, Timid under her hood, she tried to reach again and this time with success.

"Cold for a spring night." She squealed embarassed.

"Indeed." Nalika said. "Quite cold." She handed her belly down and gazed upon Yolima briefly. She looked back for a quick second, exchanging a faint sense of disdain as well. An uncomfortable knot ran dry in Kia's throat, as she witnessed the bitter quiet exchange between the two ladies.


	22. Chapter 22

The days passed one by one, slowly raising tensions at the palace. And with each coming sunrise and sunset, Empress Nalika grew more impregnated; her pains and symptoms making their mark as much as her quiet despair and worry. Every day was longer, the dull repetition of her chambers and her gardens making her tired. The impediment of sickness stealing her will to fight for days to come.

Gache and Kia had done well in keeping a constant watch on her. She spent most of her days in bed now, resting. Her abdomen grew too heavy to stand, her aches in her chest made it hard to breathe when doing the smallest of activities. Coughing spells were almost a daily complication.

She laid, almost numb from head down. Her young, frightened eyes would shift from side to side, looking weakly at the sharp breeze that would sometimes blow through her regal window.

Nights were growing unnaturally breezier. The brilliant rays of the spring moon would flicker by the movements of the clouds, teasing in and out of the crimson cold bed sheets on top of her.

Kia stiffened a sob, refilling an empty pot of warm water next to the bed. It had to have been at least two days that she had spent in her chambers, unable to find a remedy to soothe Nalika. Yolima had helped some, helping the child move her from time to time. However, her unexplainable sudden absence made Kia wonder if she had grown ill as well, or if the bitter quarrel had torn them apart permanently. The latter one was anguishing to think about.

She rubbed her eyes, tired with grief and exhaustion and looked up to the councilman, who stood almost expressionless by the bed side for about as long as she had.

"She looks so pale." She lamented, stroking her young arm against the Empress's cheek. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Gache walked a few steps, a firm expression, and grabbed hold of the girl's sad chin. "At this point, there is nothing we can do, young Kia," he said. "I would suggest resting. A girl your age can only do so much."

Kia hesitated, looking down to her frail worn out hands. "And what about…?"

"Don't worry. I will stay here for her, if you want me to." Gache replied, pulling the locks from Nalika's forehead back tenderly. "I think…she might need me at the the moment."

Kia agreed, feeling too weary to look back. Cherok had promised to meet her in the balcony, she remembered.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This was kind of random. I wanted to write more anyway. Blah.

The council had once again met, and Nalika, with morning strength sat on her rightful place, looking slightly weak.

"Your Majesty, we have a crisis on our hands." The man on her left spoke sternly to her. "It is not a matter of insignificant numbers. Anyone who has seen the state of the city could easily tell how much your people depend on you. Our crops are dying as we speak, their rations uncontrolled. The peasant families cry out for help in their meak incomes. Children," he held on to her hand, as Nalika turned her head weakly to his piercing stare, "children are on our gates, your grace, asking for shelter. You know how hard it is to watch the face of an infant in need?"

Her eyes shrunk a little, laboring her breaths to think straight. She leaned back on her cushions, turning to Gache, who had been sitting, fourth away from her right side, for a comforting gesture. He looked upon her surprisingly serene, his expression never changed.

"I understand." Her throat ran dry, unable to gather her strength and speak to her empire in need.

"Your husband," he stopped bitterly, immediately sensing her grief and the council's. "Your husband would know what to do. He would act. He would seek out." He changed his tone, more gently, as if consoling a crying child. "It would be prudent to follow upon his example."

Nalika was too tired to retort him back. Too weary to defend her pride. Her hands trailed back on her belly, where the prince kicked fervently in protest. "Then we indeed have much to do indeed. I'm afraid," she was sincere, 'I have let my own personal needs possess my worries, when I should have been looking into my people's fate."

"But more than any of this, I regret letting my own pathetic weakness in my duty." She said grimly.

Every councilman nodded. Common sense dictated that, given her position as triumphant bearer of the empire's heir, she should have been a hard woman. Her own foolish implied pride was only a blanket of security to the harsh reality of her new position. And to let a pregnancy make her frail was a disappointment to everyone who her husband had promised well. It was tradition. Whoever held the throne must be prepared for what comes next, regal and wise to make quick decisions.

"You haven't considered your condition seriously, your higness. I beg to differ, I praise your resistance to what you are truly experiencing." A desperate voice had cried out from the right. The room became eerily silent as every face turned to Gache's deep dark eyes, pleading for her defense.

"What the Empress is going through is natural, young Gache." The oldest of the men spoke, patronizing. "It has been for centuries that many of the Emperor's wives have given birth and carried on, it has never been more than a proper rite of tradition for the royal family. It is how their legacy continues. I'm afraid your own personal relationship has clouded your thoughts."

"And how would you, pardon me, any of you know exactly how much she suffers? How much of her anguishes are unsaid, for her tragic situation, and how indifferent she is taught to act for her ridiculous duty's sake?" Gache pounded on the table, forcefully clenching his fists in inspired passion.

"How much she courageously encounters only with the purest intentions in heart, to lead and mend, with a child that is taking ahold of much of her physical strength..." He lowered his tone into a sad whisper, conceling his expression under his dropped gaze. "...and how much her sickness consumes her, viciously attempting to...claim her?"

A servant girl, her back against the warm embrace of the older boy accompanying her, watched attentively from her dark eyes, clinging on to every word spoken, and noticed, sympathetically, how a lone tear had run down her lady's face. Her silent sob muffled in Cherok's chest, while his guilty expression took ahold, feeling just how much of his skilled facade was sinking in as a mistake.


End file.
